Thin Line between Hate&Love
by AnaVelaRpo
Summary: I love Jason! And his 2 other brothers, Nate and Frankie, they are so adorable! But Shane! Aghhh! He's - I - I - just can't stand him! I hate him! He always finds a way to piss me off and now I have to share a room with him for the next 15 days! Aghhh!
1. I'm right You're wrong Move on

_**Desclaimer: I do not own anything about this story. Only the plot. I am not realted to the Jonas Brothers in any way. I only own the main character: Ana. **_

_**PS: English is NOT my main lenguage. I apologize for the mistakes.  
**_

**Introduction:  
**

We hate each other. That's it. I mean. Come on! I just can't stand him! He's a pain in the ass! Yeah, that is; if I could describe him in 4 words, it would be PAIN IN THE ASS!....

It all started with my sister's wedding with her boyfriend Jason Grey. Yes! THE Jason Grey of the famous Connect Three boyband. I love Jason! And his 2 other brothers, Nate and Frankie, they are so adorable! But Shane! Aghhh! He's - I - I - just can't stand him! I hate him! He always finds a way to piss me off and now I have to share a room with him for the next 15 days! Aghhh! Fifteen days in a beautiful and relaxing resort with that jackass! How nice!!....

**Chapter 1:** I'm right. You're wrong. Move on.

Move! I can't wait forever! – Said my sister Caitlin.

- Where the hell is my iPod? – Said my younger brother Jimmy.

- How can you tell us to move!? We are girls! Boys have to wait girls! – I said.

- Hey! I'm not a chick! – Said Jimmy.

- Dear Jimbo, that..s what you think. – I answered him.

(Doorbell rings and we could hear girls screaming outside)

- Who can it be? – Said my mom.

"Duh" I said to myself, "like if you didn't know…"

- Hey Mr and Mrs Gray! Hey Nate! Hey Frankester! Hey Jason! Hey Big Rob! Am I missing someone? – I said, staring at Shane. Uhm, nah!

- What about me, freak? – Said, guess who, yeah, Shane.

-Ah…sup?- I told him – moron – I said to myself.

So anyways…we started the trip, wich was awesome! I shared a lot of time with Nate; Jimmy told me he's got a crush on me, but I don't think so, I mean, he's like my brother! Ew!

And when we got there…Shopping time! I went to the mall and bought some stuff…and what I loved the most was my new pink underwear I bought at Vicotria' Secret!

We got back to the hotel and went to the room. I was so tired that I just wanted to go to bed! And that's what I did, I fall down to the bed and…

-Ouch! Hey!- Somebody said, it was a familiar voice.

"Oh no" I said to myself. "Anyone but him, please!"

But it seemed my prayers didn't work.

-SHANE?! What are you doing in MY bed? This is MY room! – I said.

-No, no, no, no, no, this is MY room! – He said almost yelling.

-Aaaahhg! – I screamed. – Crap!...MOOOM!!!

My mom and Mr. Grey entered the room, they were really scared…After I told this "little" problem, almost crying, my mom said

-Paul and Denise are sharing a room, as your father and I. Jimmy, Nate and Frankie are sharing another rrom and as you know Jason and Caitlin are sleeping at the honeymoon suite, wich bring me back to you. This would be a great opportunity for you to bond…

-But there's only ONE bed! – Yelled

-You can sleep in the coach- Said Shane chuckling.

-Ugh! Shut up!!! – I said giving him a sever look.

-Look, I don't think there'd be a problem if we sleep together…oh! Actually there is! I…I move a lot, hope you don't mind…- He said.

-Oh…actually…I talk when I sleep…- I said…but that wasn't real…well…I hope so…

We kept fighting and arguing until we realized our parents were gone.

-You're such a crying baby!- Shane said.

-Screw you peanut head-I muttered

After all this stupid immature fighting, I decided to get the hell out of the room and go somewhere else...when I came back I realized that peanut head...sorry...Shane, wasn't there...so I went straight to the bathroom to take a nice, relaxing bath and then put on my pjs...when I opened the bathroom door

I saw a monster!!

No...wait

It was SHANE!!!!????????

With some kind of facial treatments! "_How gay can that be"_ I said to myself

-AHHHHHHHHH! – He yelled – What the hell are you doing here?

In that moment, I realized he was in his underwear. "God he's hottt!!!" I thought

-What????- He said

-What what????? – I answered him

-You said I was hot

"Crap!!! I said it out loud!!!!" I thought….

-No I didn't! You heard wrong!!!!

-Whatever…


	2. The Bottom Line

After the shock of seeing him that wore off, I stood leaning on the doorframe watching him mess with that goo on his face. _Seriously, could he be more gay?_

-What? – He asked annoyed after seeing me stare

-Oh nothing, you gonna take to long with…that? – I asked reaching to touch his face.

-No, and stop touching it! – He said swatting my hand away.

-Then leave, I need to go to the bathroom and you're blocking my way! –

-Wait until I finish, jeez, can't a guy get any privacy around here? – He said sighing dramatically

- Well he could, but I don't see any guys around here, I only see me and a weird dude with some sticky goo on his face! – I replied with a grin

- Ha ha! Very funny – He said shutting the door

After I got out of the bathroom I saw Shane on the bed very comfortable all wrapped up in MY sheets!! I went to the bed and yanked the sheets leaving a very exposed Shane under them.

-COME ON!!!- I yelled as I saw him butt naked.

-What? – He asked innocently

-Don't you "What" me! What the hell are you doing? – I Yelled furiously

- I always sleep like this, it helps me sleep better. – He said grinning

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So what?! When you go on tour you sleep naked with your brothers?! – I yelled as I shook with disgust.

- No, eww that would be wrong, I only sleep this way when I'm alone or when I'm with someone I could care less about…-

-Yeah? Well right back at you. Idiot! – I mumbled as I went to the bathroom once again to clear my head. – When I get back you better have come clothes on!! – I yelled over my shoulder.

-Yeah Yeah – I heard him grumble

After I woke up from the worst night of my LIFE I looked over and saw the devil in person snoring with just a bit of drool coming from his mouth, Gross!

So I decided I wanted to make fun of him…I took my entire make up and did something that definitely made me proud. He looked just like a clown!. I turned on my blower and the TV so loud that I can barely hear his snores. How funny! The next thing I heard was Shane screaming like a girl. Seriously_, I still think he's gay or something._

-What…the…HELL?!- He yelled so loud.

I was about to answer him when Nate, Jason and Cate entered the room.

-WHAAAT?! – Jason said staring at me – What happ…- then he turned to look Shane – WTF?! HAHAHAHA!!!

- Shaney…are you playing "Pretend I'm Snow white" again? – Nate asked laughing even more and more.

- SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! – "Shaney" said.

He ran into the bathroom and pushed me to watch his face in the mirror. As I got out of the bathroom laughing out loud, I saw the entire pillow covered with make up so I fell down and laugh even more.

-OMG! Anna! – He yelled at me looking furiously – You just crossed the line!

- Ooooh! How scary! – I said still pretending I shivered. But the truth was I was scared. But I just couldn't show my fear to him.

When he got out of the bathroom, I entered and took a bath. When I got out I started to look for my new pink underwear! Yeah! The one from Victoria's Secret! Yaay!

But…I couldn't find it. So I took my towel and went to my parent's room.

-MOOOMMM…Have you seen my under….-I started saying while I was entering the room – wear. Crapp! - I Yelled as I realized I was in the wrong room. I had entered to the Grays' Room!

-hehe…wrong room- I said

-You think? – Nate answered chuckling.

- Hi Anna! – I heard Frankie

-Uhmm…Sup Frankester…so…you know, gotta go – I said shutting the door.

Could it be more embarrassing? I looked at the hallway

-WHAT THE HELL!?- I yelled as loud as possible

It was…Shane. Running through the hall with MY THUNGS ON HIS HEAD, MY BRAS ON HIS CHEST AND MY PANTIES ON HIS…yeah, you know. But THANKS GOD he had clothes underneath all my stuff.

-What??? That's my NEW VICTORIA'S SECRET PINK UNDERWEAR!!! – I yelled bursting into tears

When he saw me "halfnaked" he petrified and stared at me for a long time.

-Shane Adam Grey!...- Said

-Why do you know my full name? – He asked amazed.

- I just…That doesn't matter – I said shaking my head – Take off my-yours-my-Just! Take it off!!!-

. – He said nodding – You look nice by the way-

-Thanks- I said blushing – Aghh!!! Just take it off now!

I entered to my parent's room and stayed there almost all day. I have never been so angry in my entire life.

Next day I was watching TV with Jimbo and Frankie, when E! News started.

_"Shane, from Connect Thre…"_

-Hey guys! You're on TV!- Frankie said calling his brothers.

They entered the room just when Ryan Secreast said:

_"Sorry Shane fans, it seems he's got a new girlfriend…"_

-What the fuck? – He asked confused.

Then a picture appeared with the headline saying: _"Is this another "Aly&Aj story"?" _In the picture there was Shane giving some kind of pink underwear to a girl…WAIT…WHAT?! It was ME!!!

_"…Anna Lloyd, sister of the future bride of Jason Grey, is apparently dating her future brother-in-law Shane Grey…"_

I didn't hear anything more. I was shocked. There was a picture of a half-naked me on TV! And surely on WEB TOO!

-Crap- I yelled

Then I got out of that room and run as fast as I could with the tones of tears all over my face.


	3. Embarrasing and contradicting

CHAPTER 3: EMBARRASING AND CONTRADICTING

As I was running I heard Shane calling my name. I didn't mind, I kept running and stopped on the elevator.

-Anna, wait! – Said Shane grabbing my hand.

-W-w-what!?- I said

-Why are you crying? Are you OK?-

-Ok? Humm… let me see. There's a picture of a half-naked me everywhere! Off corss I'm not OK! Thanks to you!

- Thanks to me?!-

-Yeah Shane. – I said – If it wasn't for your "little" joke…-

-My joke? You started! –

-One thing is your face covered with make up, and your family as the only witnesses. And another thing is you with my underwear and me half naked with pictures all over the world. What I did doesn't compare of what YOU did!

- Hey Anna, look…-He started

- You know what!? Leave me alone! It has been only 3 days of this trip. THREE days Shane! And my dream trip is already screwed!! Thanks to you Shane. So leave me alone and go…screw someone else's life!

The elevator arrived and I entered. I didn't turn around to see his face.

I went down to take a breath and my cell phone rang and it was Hannah, my bestie.

- You're dating Shane?! Thanks for the heads up. I mean you would think that as your best friend I have a right to know.

-Whoa! You can't seriously think I would date him. Don't you know me?

-Oh- she said calming down. - So you're just sleeping with him.

-NO! Ew! I hate him.

-So explain the picture

-You don't trust me? - I said feeling hurt and betrayed

-I don't know anymore - She said softly before hanging up

So I was devastated...now my bestie wasn't counting on me for anything!!!!

I got out of the lobby room and went straight to the elevator... big rob was there

-sup???- said big

-Hmmm...Fine- I said

-Come let it out..There's 15 floors left…so what happened?-

-Shane happened- I replied

-Shane??? What happened with him??? -he said

-He's just like...my curse!!!!

-Your curse??? I know sometime he's a pain in the ass...but I didn't know you hated him that much

-I just! I...I don't know...every day he just finds a way to piss me off or something!! He's just soo annoying!!!! Stupid, he thinks he's like this hot shot or something…he's a moron…-

-wo wo o wait...you talk too much about him all day...for me that's not hating him...that's like loving him or something...-

-Love?- I gasped out -yeah right, big rob, love? I hate him, he's so annoying thought he can be nice at time, he's kinda cute in an obnoxious way, he dances well, he sings awsome, but love? I mean I can't be in love with him?- then it hit me...I was in love with Shane Gray. _**"Crap!"**_

As the elevator stooped I got out and as I walked to my room I though: What the hell, do I love Shane? Nahhh, I can't be, I mean I hate everything about him. Damn you Big Rob!!!

I stopped at the door as soon as I heard Shane singing.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you_."

I stepped inside and he didn't realize if was there, then I heard him whispered something that will stick with me forever

- _OMG, Anna you're killing me_.

I stood there with my jaw open until he realized.

- Oh sorry, I was just leaving, I'm sleeping in my parent's room so I can't screw your life up anymore- he said as he got up and left me standing alone in the middle of our- I mean my room.

I realized that I can't have him hate me, So I turned around to go find him, when I opened the door I saw him standing there and the next thing I knew his lips are on mine


End file.
